Most jewelry is ornamental in nature serving as a form of personal adornment. Furthermore, jewelry typically lacks function and interaction beyond its aesthetic beauty.
U.S. Published Patent Application US2010/0144429 discloses unique individual encoded exchangeable functional jewelry charms for wearing and trading between individuals for use on a secure controlled internet communications system. The charms have unique identity codes for expanding a closed network communications of the individuals. U.S. '429 further discloses a bracelet having at least one detachable strand that accepts encoded charms. The charms may have at least one of a visible code on the surface of the charms and an internal transmitting device such as a radio-frequency identification (RFID) transmitter that is read by a corresponding proximity reader.
Techno Source™ and Disney® introduced Clickables™, a product launched at the 2008 Toy Fair. Clickables provides at least two eBracelets for user interaction. When a first eBracelet contacts a second eBracelet, and additionally at least one button from at least one eBracelet is pressed, electronic information will be shared between the eBracelets and at least one of the bands will glow to confirm that information has electronically passed between eBracelets. The eBracelets are subsequently contacted against jewelry boxes, the jewelry boxes are connected to computers via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. The jewelry boxes send received electronic information to a server. The electronic information may unlock gifts, such as clothing and decor, for the user's Fairy.